Gerald Learns to Fence
by mpcp13
Summary: Rex Smythe-Higgins challenges Gerald to a fencing match.Who teaches Gerald how to fence?Phoebe, of course.GP.COMPLETED.Pls. R&R.
1. Rex's Challenge

Author's Note: This is my first non-anime/non-Digimon fan fiction on FF.net. It's centered around my favorite Hey Arnold! Pairing: Gerald/Phoebe. They're in the fifth-grade (10 years old) in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!  
  
Story Title: Gerald Learns to Fence  
  
Chapter Title: Rex's Challenge  
  
'Man, what've I gotten my self into now?' thought Gerald. He was thinking about the challenge he'd accepted from Rex Smythe-Higgins the Third.  
It all started when he and Arnold were passing by the park. There, he had literally bumped into Rex and sent the rich kid into a mud puddle.  
  
[]FLASHBACK[]  
  
"Whoa," Gerald said. "I'm sorry, man. I wasn't looking. I'm really sorry."  
"Sorry?!" Rex replied in an English accent. "Sorry? You ruined my best Saturday clothes you dark-skinned barbarian!"  
"Lay off, Rex." Arnold said, seeing Gerald's reaction to the slightly racial retort. "Gerald said he was sorry."  
"Well, he should've been paying attention to where he was going instead of walking into people like a blind oaf!"  
"Hey!" Gerald said. "I said I was sorry, I'd appreciate it if you'd at least not insult me."  
"Oh, so now you want an apology. Is that it?" the English kid replied. "As far as I'm concerned you don't deserve one, so bugger off!"  
Normally, Gerald would've let something like that slide. But Rex's attitude was getting to him, and he didn't feel like backing down.  
"Okay, that's it! I'm gonna-" Gerald said as he moved toward Rex.  
"Whoa, Gerald. Cool off, man." Arnold said as he held Gerald back. "Just let it slide."  
Rex just smirked. "You unsophisticated ones always resort to brawn since you have so little brains, don't you?"  
"You're just sayin' that 'cause a pansy like you couldn't fight worth a damn." Gerald countered.  
Rex's nostrils flared at that, but he just said. "You really want to challenge me? Very well, but I would like the challenge to be a sport of my own choosing. Let's say. . . fencing."  
"Fencing?" Gerald repeated. He knew nothing about fencing, but he just replied: "Sure, why not?"  
"Gerald, you don't know anything about fencing." Arnold pointed out.  
"Which is why I'm setting the challenge for next Saturday." Rex replied. "That should give you adequate time to learn the basics of fencing."  
"Fair my butt!" Arnold spat. "How's Gerald supposed to learn how to fence in a week-"  
Gerald cut Arnold off. "Don't worry, Arnold. I can do it, and I'll enjoy beating this guy at his own game. Just like in that Tour de Pond thing."  
Rex rolled his eyes. "That is highly unlikely. I suggest you find a good fencing instructor and have him train you in the epee bout style. That form is much less rigid and easier to learn than the saber and foil styles. I am, as I said, a fair man."  
Rex gave him directions to his home. "I shall see you at my domicile on Saturday. That is, if you decide to show up."  
"I'll be there." Gerald promised. "Count on it."  
  
[]FLASHBACK ENDS[]  
  
"What're you gonna do now Gerald?" Arnold asked.  
"I don't know, Arnold." Gerald answered. "But I'll think of something."  
"You could just tell Rex that the challenge was made prematurely and back down graciously." Arnold suggested.  
"What?!" Gerald replied, incredulous. "If I did that Mr. Rich-and-Snotty would never let hear the end of it."  
"But how're you gonna learn how to fence?"  
"Well. . ." Gerald said slowly. "There is Phoebe. I heard that she knew how to fence."  
Arnold smiled knowingly when he saw Gerald's expression when he had mentioned Phoebe. He knew that Gerald really liked, maybe even liked-liked, Phoebe. But Arnold just said: "Yeah, well, when are you gonna ask her to teach you?"  
"Um. . . well, right now I guess."  
"Okay," Arnold said, heading toward the boarding house. "Good luck."  
Gerald continued on towards Phoebe's house. Suddenly, the prospect of actually going over to Phoebe's house and asking her to teach him how to fence sent Gerald in a momentary panic. He liked-liked Phoebe and had spent a lot of time with her during the Cheese Festival and Rhonda's party, but he wasn't really sure if she liked-liked him back.  
Sure, there were a few hints he saw that might confirm that as a fact. He still wasn't entirely sure though, with girls you just couldn't be sure. Lila's constant sending of mixed signals toward Arnold was a perfect example.  
Gerald shook his head, trying to clear them of such thoughts. He was just going over to ask Phoebe to train him, that was all. It wasn't like he was asking for a date or anything like that.  
Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Heyerdahl's door. Gerald felt another surge of panic as he pressed the doorbell, but he fought it down. 'Just be cool, Gerald. Be cool.' He thought to himself. 'You're just asking Phoebe to teach you how to fence, that's all. Just be cool.'  
The door opened. It was Reba Heyerdahl, Phoebe's mom. "Oh, hello there. You must be one of Phoebe's little friends."  
"Uh, yeah," Gerald said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Is Phoebe there? I wanna talk to her about something."  
"Sure, why don't you step inside." Reba said. "I'll call Phoebe."  
"Thanks, Mrs. Heyerdahl."  
"Phoebe!" Reba called out. "One of your friends wants to see you."  
Gerald heard a muffled reply from upstairs. A moment later, an Oriental- featured girl came down.  
"Oh, um, Gerald." Phoebe greeted, slightly surprised. A small blush tried to come to her face but she quickly controlled it before Gerald could notice. "What brings you here?"  
"Uh, hey, Phoebe." Gerald replied. "Um, I was wondering. . . Could you teach me how to fence?"  
"Huh?" Phoebe was perplexed. "Why?"  
"Well," Gerald said, smiling sheepishly. "I kinda challenged Rex Smythe- Higgins to a fencing match next Saturday. Thing of it is, I don't know how to fence."  
He looked sheepishly at her. "I, uh, thought you could help me."  
"Well, yes, I do know how to fence." Phoebe confirmed. "But next Saturday? I'm not sure if that's adequate time to train you."  
"Tomorrow's Sunday, right?" I could come over then, and maybe after school for the following week? I mean, if you want to, of course. Besides, Rex said something about only needing to teach me how to fight in something called an epee bout."  
"That does simplify the task." Phoebe said, thinking it over. "Very well. I shall train you, Gerald. Is 3pm tomorrow okay with you?"  
Gerald smiled. "Yeah, sure."  
"As for the following week, how about after school foor about an hour or so?"  
"Hey, fine with me." Gerald said. He took the back of his head shyly. "Uh, thanks, Phoebe."  
This time a blush managed to find its way onto Phoebe's face. "Oh, um, no problem at all, Gerald."  
Gerald thanked Phoebe and left. Phoebe actually had to stop herself from jumping around happily at the fact that Gerald had come to HER for help. She went up to her house's fencing room to practice. She was gonna make sure that she'd be the best fencing instructor Gerald would ever have.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that was Chapter One. This is going to be a short and simple fic with some romance because it is Valentine's season. Although I, personally, find Valentine's to be an over commercialized, over marketed, and overrated holiday. Anyway, please R&R. Chapter Two is coming soon. 


	2. Instructor Phoebe

Author's Note: Two reviews? Oh well, I'll continue anyway. I never start something without finishing it.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One  
  
Story Title: Gerald Learns to Fence  
  
Chapter Title: Instructor Phoebe  
  
It was early morning of the next day. Phoebe had just woken up, bathed, and changed. She was in the middle of her breakfast when the phone rang. Her father stood to answer it.  
A moment later, Kyo called out to Phoebe. "Phoebe, it's for you. It's Helga."  
"Coming." Phoebe said. She stood up and went toward the phone.  
"Thank you, Father." She said, taking the phone from Kyo. "Hello?"  
"Heya, Pheebs." Greeted Helga's voice. "Watcha doing?"  
"I was in the middle of my breakfast."  
"Uh-huh, anyway, you wanna go and throw rocks at a dumpster or something?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Helga. I can't. Gerald's coming over this afternoon and—"  
"Ah. . ." Helga interrupted with a knowing tone. "I see."  
Phoebe, hearing Helga's tone, answered quickly and tried to do so in a casual tone. "It's not like that, Helga. Gerald asked for my help since Rex Smyhte-Higgins challenged him to a fencing match. I'm merely teaching him what I know later today, and also after school for the following week."  
"So, you're telling me that Geraldo's not only coming over to your house today but also for the rest of next week." Helga said. "Interesting. . . "  
Phoebe blushed. "It's nothing like that! There's nothing romantic about it—"  
"Hey," Helga said. "I didn't use the word 'romantic', Pheebs. You did."  
"Oh, um, well judging from your tone that was what you were suggesting." Phoebe quickly added.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Helga said. "Just stick to fencing lessons, not other 'lessons'. Okay, Pheebs?"  
"Helga!" Phoebe said, blushing at Helga's implication. Helga just laughed and put down the phone.  
Phoebe shook her head. 'It's not a big deal.' She thought. 'I'm just teaching Gerald how to fence, that's all.'  
  
LATER  
  
Gerald shook off his nervousness as he pressed the Heyerdahl's doorbell. His nervousness just came back, though, when the door opened. It was Phoebe who greeted him.  
"Uh, hey, Phoebe. I'm here for the , you know, fencing practice." He said nervously. 'Why am I nervous?' he thought. He was Gerald Johanssen, he was supposed to be cool and smooth around girls.  
"Oh, Gerald. Please, step inside." Phoebe said, trying to answer casually with some success. "Let us proceed to the fencing room, shall we?"  
"Lead the way." Gerald said. He looked at Phoebe, her Oriental face was still as pretty as ever, although the fencing outfit did ruin her developing figure. . .  
'Stop it, man!' he mentally scolded himself. 'You're TEN years old. You're not supposed to be a slave to your hormones 'til you're twelve or thirteen or something.'  
Phoebe stopped in front of a wall. Phoebe pushed the "wall" open and revealed the fencing room. (AN: In case you didn't pay attention to the "Phoebe Cheats" episode, the Heyerdahl's fencing room door was made to look like a wall) She stepped inside and Gerald followed her.  
"Here." Phoebe said as she picked up some gear and handed these to Gerald. "Please, put these on."  
Gerald took the gear and looked them over. It was a grilled helmet and a padded torso vest.  
"Looks like the kind of stuff an umpire wears." Commented Gerald as he put them on.  
"Well," Phoebe said when Gerald had put the gear on. "Let us begin. First, a brief orientation on the different subtypes of fencing."  
She passed two swords to Gerald. "What you have there are the saber and foil. The saber is the one with the shorter blade."  
Gerald looked down and compared the swords. He hadn't noticed at first but now he saw that one sword was about an inch shorter that the other.  
"These two sword types are used in the more rigid forms of fencing. The target area for the saber is the body above the hips, while the target area for the foil is only the upper torso, excluding the head and arms." Phoebe explained. "Each saber or foil bout lasts for six minutes and you score by striking the target area with the tip of the sword. Five touches on the target area wins the game."  
"That doesn't sound too hard." Gerald said.  
"There's more than that." Phoebe added. "There's also the right-of -way rule. That means only the player on offense can score, any touches by the player on defense doesn't count."  
"Geez." Gerald said, shaking his head. "That's a lot of formality for a sport where you poke each other with blunt metal sticks."  
Phoebe raised an eyebrow at the comment and continued: "Well, there is one more form that isn't as rigid as the other two."  
"The epee bout, right?" replied Gerald. "At least that was what Rex called it."  
Phoebe nodded. "Yes, epee bouts have no right-of-way rule and no specific target area, any part of the body counts. It does, however, still have a six-minute time limit and you still need to hit with the tip of the sword. Also, it still requires only five good hits to win."  
"Okay." Gerald nodded. "I can work with that."  
"Well, let us begin." Phoebe said. "I only have less than a week to train you."  
"I'm not worried." Gerald said. "I have a pretty teacher."  
This time, a slight blush appeared on Phoebe's cheeks. Realizing what he had just said, Gerald blurted out: "Uh, I mean, um, pretty GOOD teacher. Yeah, that's it."  
"Oh, okay." Phoebe said, trying not to sound disappointed. For a moment she thought that. . . Oh well, what did she expect? Gerald probably just liked her, not liked-liked her.  
"Here," Phoebe said, handing Gerald a sword that was as long as the foil but had a more rigid blade. "This is an epee."  
Gerald took the sword and started swishing it slightly from left to right. To him, it looked just like the other two swords. Phoebe put on a helmet and took on a stance. "This is the 'on guard' stance. You take on this stance just before or as the bout starts."  
"Uh-huh." Gerald said, mimicking her stance.  
"Good." Phoebe said. "Now I shall demonstrate a lunge. This is usually the most common offensive move in fencing and a bout usually starts with one player lunging."  
She demonstrated the move. Gerald tried to imitate her but he put too much weight and force in his lunge, causing him to topple over. Phoebe tried to suppress a giggle. "Don't try to put too much force or weight forward when lunging. It tends to send you off-balance and your opponent might take advantage of that."  
"Uh, right." Gerald said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The real reason why he had botched his lunge was because he had been paying more attention to the instructor that to her instructions. Gerald shook his head slightly. 'Concentrate, man. Stop drooling over Phoebe.'  
"Okay, let's try that again." Phoebe said.  
'Okay, Gerald, focus.' Gerald thought to himself. 'Impress her with how fast you can learn.'  
With that he continued under the tutelage of Phoebe.  
  
Author's Note" To anyone reading this fic, please review. Chapter 3 is coming soon. 


	3. Never Let Your Guard Down

Author's Note: Alright, I finally got more reviews! Thank you all you wonderful reviewers. Just a note, I do not fence. All I know about fencing I got from an encyclopedia.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One  
  
Story Title: Gerald Learns to Fence  
  
Chapter Title: Never Let Your Guard Down  
  
It was after school, Friday, a day before the match. Gerald was at the Heyerdahl's, in a sparring practice with Phoebe. He had learned the basics surprisingly fast in the past few days, even with the distraction brought about by being in Phoebe's presence.  
Gerald was sparring with Phoebe and, to both his and her surprise, actually giving Phoebe a hard time. It was four minutes and thirty seconds into the practice bout and Gerald was leading with four good hits to Phoebe's three.  
Gerald lunged, but Phoebe parried his thrust and launched one of her own. The tip of her epee struck Gerald's left arm, tying the score. The next person to get a good hit would win the game. They drew back slightly from each other.  
"I must say, I'm very impressed with how fast you've learned, Gerald." Phoebe commented.  
"Thanks, I might even beat Rex tomorrow." Gerald answered as he lunged. "But now, I'll beat you."  
"You may be able to defeat Rex tomorrow," Phoebe said as she parried. "But you will not defeat me."  
Gerald smiled as he swung the sword to parry her strike. "We'll see."  
The two continued to spar, striking and blocking with great vigor. Phoebe suddenly lunged in a way that almost caught Gerald off guard, but he parried it just in time. Before Gerald could perform a strike of his own, though, Phoebe struck again. The epee almost struck Gerald's abdomen, but he managed to dodge out of its way.  
Gerald then initiated several hard lunges. This time, it was Phoebe's turn to start parrying and blocking. She leaned back to avoid Gerald's epee, but Gerald leaned over a little and touched the tip of his sword to her helmet.  
"I win." Gerald said, smiling.  
Phoebe didn't answer, she had leaned back too far and was starting to lose her balance. She finally fell on her back on the fencing room floor.  
Gerald chuckled as he took off his helmet. He stuck his hand out to help Phoebe get up. She takes off her own helmet and takes his hand. "Looks like I've learned all your lessons perfectly." Gerald commented as he pulled her up.  
"Not quite." Phoebe said. "You seem to keep on forgetting one critical lesson."  
Gerald cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, what?"  
Phoebe smiled. "Never let your guard down!" she said, suddenly tackling Gerald down to the floor.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. "This ain't fencing."  
"No," Phoebe said. "But it illustrates my point perfectly."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Gerald said in a serious tone. Then, he started to chuckle, and so did Phoebe. Their chuckles soon turned to laughter.  
"Okay," Gerald admitted, laughing. "You got me good."  
"But you won." Phoebe pointed out. "I've only taught you for less than a week and you've managed to defeat me, and I've been fencing for years." She shook her head in admiration. "You're amazing, Gerald."  
"Yeah, well, you're a great teacher." Gerald complemented. He had suddenly become aware of the position he and Phoebe were in. And, after seeing a blush on Phoebe's face, he guessed that she'd become aware of that fact too.  
"Uh..."  
"Um..."  
They both were at a loss for words at that moment. They stared at each other and came to another realization: Their faces were only about a foot apart.  
They continued to stare at each other's faces and, before they knew what they were doing, they started to close the gap. Their lips drew closer, closer...  
Suddenly, the door to the fencing room opened. It's Phoebe's mother, Reba. "Phoebe, I brought some iced tea in case you and your friend are—oh!"  
She suddenly exclaims, seeing her daughter atop Gerald. Phoebe quickly scrambled off and Gerald quickly sits up.  
"Mother! Um, uh, we were...sparring practice...demonstrate...not let guard down..." Phoebe blurted out.  
"Mrs. Heyerdahl! Uh, I wasn't, um... that was...oh geez..." Gerald stuttered.  
"Oh, okay," Reba said slowly. "I'll just leave the iced tea here."  
She sets down the tray and exits the room, leaving two very embarrassed ten-year-olds.  
Phoebe and Gerald look down on the floor in embarrassed silence. 'What happened? Were we about to...to...' Phoebe thought. She looked at Gerald, but quickly looked away because at that moment he had also looked up.  
'Man, what was I doing?' thought Gerald. 'Was I just about to kiss Phoebe?!'  
The silence continued for a while. Finally, as the silence became unbearable, they both decided to speak up.  
"Um..." they said together. They looked at each other and said together: "No, you first."  
Both of them chuckle nervously at the fact that they had spoken the exact same thing together. Gerald finally decides to talk first. "Uh, Phoebe, um, were we about to, uh, er..."  
Phoebe's face turns bright red. "Um, I guess so..."  
"Did you, uh, want to?" Gerald slowly asked, seeing Phoebe's face turn even redder he quickly added. "Sorry! I didn't mean that...er...what I meant to say is...oh, man."  
Another awkward silence passed. Phoebe then asked tentatively. "Gerald, do you, um, like-like me?"  
Gerald quickly looked away in embarrassment. 'Is she asking because she like-likes me too?' Gerald asked himself mentally. 'Or is it because she thought I was trying to make a move on her?'  
"Uh..." Gerald began. "Um...eh...er...yeah."  
Phoebe looked up. "Really?"  
"Yeah..." Gerald said slowly, unsure about Phoebe's reaction.  
She smiles shyly. "That's a relief, I thought you didn't feel the same way."  
"Huh?" Gerald said, looking up. "You mean you like-like me too?"  
"Why do you think I inquired?" she replied, blushing.  
He smiled at her. "Wow, all this time we felt the same way."  
"Yes."  
"Y'know, it's kinda funny. My biggest distraction while you were teaching me was the fact that I couldn't stop staring at you."  
Phoebe blushed. "You flatter me."  
"I'm not." Gerald replied. "You really are pretty, but that's not the reason I like-like you."  
Phoebe looked at him, he continued: "I like-like you because," he paused. "Because you're kind, smart, patient and tolerant. I mean, you do manage to bear being with Helga."  
Phoebe blushed even more. Gerald took a deep breath and continued: ""How 'bout you? Why do you like-like me?"  
"Well," she answered. "It's because you're witty, funny, and also a very loyal person. You've stuck by Arnold many times and I find your loyalty, well, admirable."  
"Gee," Gerald said. "Thanks for telling me."  
Phoebe just nods and smiles. She and Gerald looked at each other.  
Finally, Phoebe broke the spell. "Well, um, I guess that's all. You should be able to defeat Rex Smythe-Higgins tomorrow."  
"Of course," Gerald said, smiling. "You taught me."  
Phoebe smiled and blushed slightly. "You're too kind."  
"Uh, well, I gotta go home."  
"Oh, um, yes, of course."  
Gerald takes off the fencing gear and exits the fencing room. Phoebe walks him to the front door.  
"Uh, Phoebe." Gerald said as he stepped out of the Heyerdahl's house.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you, um, like to come and watch my match with Rex tomorrow?"  
"Sure. Why not?" Phoebe replied. Gerald smiled and thanked her. As Phoebe watched him walk away she thought: 'I know you'll be the victor, Gerald.'  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I thought that was a little too corny. But what the heck, that's the way I wrote it. Chapter Four is coming up, please review this one. 


	4. On Guard!

Author's Note: 11 reviews, thanks. The way this fic started I thought I'd never get over 10. Here's Chapter Four for all of you reading this fic. This is the second-to-the-last chapter. I'll try to get the last one out sometime next week.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One  
  
Story Title: Gerald Learns to Fence  
  
Chapter Title: On Guard!  
  
Gerald, Arnold, Phoebe, and even Helga were walking towards Rex's place. Phoebe had asked Helga to go with her and, after thinking it over, Helga had agreed.  
"Okay," Gerald said, looking at a piece of paper. "According to the directions Rex gave us, this should be the place."  
"Criminey," Helga remarked. "This place is huge."  
Gerald looked up and saw an impressive mansion. It was designed to look like an old English manor. "Yup, this has to be the place."  
"You sure you're up to this, Gerald?" asked Arnold.  
"Why don't you ask Phoebe." Gerald replied, jerking his thumb in Phoebe's direction. "She knows I'm up to it."  
Phoebe nodded. "That's quite true, Arnold. Gerald learned the moves amazingly fast."  
"You sure you didn't teach him 'other' moves instead of fencing moves, Pheebs?" Helga chided.  
Phoebe went bright red. "Helga!"  
Helga chuckled. "Just kidding, Phoebe. Criminey, I just hope Geraldo here really did learn all the moves you taught him."  
"You bet I have." Declared Gerald. "I'm gonna go in and wipe the floor with Rex."  
"Alright, Gerald, let's get this over with." Arnold said. "Just remember, even if it is a formal grudge match, it's still just a game."  
"Yeah, sure," Gerald said with a determined look. "Whatever you say, Arnold."  
Arnold sighed, he could tell from the look on Gerald's face that even though he had said that Gerald was probably planning to ferociously and intently pursue the match.  
They walked over to the main gate where they were stopped by a security guard with, unsurprisingly, a British accent.  
"What do you youngsters want?" asked the guard with a slightly impatient tone.  
"Your boy, Rex, challenged me to a fencing match today." Gerald explained.  
The guard arched an eyebrow questioningly and turned to check a small computer in the guard shack. After a moment, he looked up. "Ah, might you be young mister Johanssen?"  
"Yeah." Gerald answered.  
"It appears that you are expected after all. Do come in." the guard depressed a button and the main gate opened. As they stepped inside the grounds another person, who wore a tuxedo, approached to greet them.  
"Good day to you young mister Johanssen, and to your companions as well." Greeted the man in, as expected, an English accent. "I am William Henry Wilberforce, young master Rex's personal gentleman's gentleman."  
"You mean you're Rich Boy's butler?" Helga commented.  
William rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am indeed the young master's 'butler'." He said the word "butler" with a slightly disdainful tone. Clearly indicating that he disliked the term.  
"Well," continued William. "Let us proceed then, the young master is waiting for you."  
The butler led the way and the others followed. Their eyes bulged and their mouths hung open as they entered the Smythe-Higgins mansion. The ceiling had cathedral-like heights and the interior was decorated with fine carpets, paintings, busts, several pieces of stylized furniture, statues, and other such objects. All of which looked, and most probably were, expensive.  
"Dang," Helga said. "These guys give the term 'stinking rich' a whole new meaning."  
Phoebe was closely scrutinizing a painting. "I do believe that this is a work of Thomas Gainsburough. It's not in any galleries or records about him, but this is definitely painted in his style."  
"Good eye, young miss." William said approvingly. "That portrait of Sir Horatio Smythe-Higgins II was indeed painted by Mr. Gainsburough during 1768. Just before the Smythe-Higgins family left England for the American Colonies."  
"Yes, Thomas Gainsburough was a well-known portrait painter among the wealthy in England." Phoebe said. "It would not be out of the ordinary for a Smythe-Higgins ancestor to have a portrait made by him."  
Helga sighed. "Hey, this little history lesson is interesting and all, but doesn't Gerald here have a duel to fight? I want to get this over with quickly, Wrestle Mania is on TV at four."  
"Yes," William said. "Let us proceed."  
They kept on walking until they reached a large doorway. William opened it and bid the others to ste inside.  
"So," they heard a familiar voice say as they stepped inside. "You showed up after all."  
"I told you I'd be here, Rex." Gerald said.  
"Yes, but I expected you to 'chicken out', as you American's call it." Rex said.  
"Me? Chicken out? To you?" Gerald said, amused. "You gotta be joking."  
Rex ignored Gerald's retort. "I take it you've learned how to do the epee bout?"  
"Yeah," Gerald said. "I'm also ready to take you on!"  
"My, my, feeling a little confident, aren't we?"  
"Yeah, well, you look a little too cocky yourself."  
"In my case, I have the right to be." Rex said. "I didn't get taught by some two-bit fencer like you probably did."  
Phoebe's eyes flared a little at that, but she said nothing. Gerald, however, reacted a little differently. "Hey! Phoebe's no two-bit fencer. She's probably better than the instructor you have!"  
"Your girlfriend taught you?" Rex said. "You really must've been desperate."  
"She's not my girlfriend." Gerald said. He turned and winked at Phoebe. "At least, not yet."  
Phoebe blushed a deep red. Gerald continued: "And she's a pretty good fencer, so lay off!"  
"No matter how good you claim she is, I was trained professionally." Rex said. He gestured to a brown haired man. "This is Charles Cardwell, my fencing instructor."  
"Great," Helga muttered, noting the instructor's name. "Another Brit."  
"Actually, I'm from Connecticut." The instructor said in a refined, but definitely American, tone.  
"Mr. Cardwell will serve as our match's president, what you would call a referee. And these three gentlemen," Rex pointed to three people. "Will be our match's scorekeeper, timekeeper, and signal operator."  
Gerald nodded, he put on fencing gear that William handed to him. He also took an epee from Charles, the instructor. He noted that the gear he was wearing had a wire leading from the back and connected to an apparatus operated by the signal operator. He knew that the apparatus most likely recorded hits to his body.  
As Gerald put on his helmet Rex asked: "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah." Gerald replied.  
"Then," Rex said. "On guard!"  
Gerald took the on-guard stance and kept his eyes on Rex. The match had begun.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. Please review. 


	5. The Bout

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the last Chapter. To those who read and reviewed, thanks.

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter

Story Title: Gerald Learns to Fence

Chapter Title: The Bout

   Rex thrust his sword at Gerald, who parried it easily. Rex raised an eyebrow, Gerald had clearly learned something about fencing. He lunged again, but Gerald blocked it and initiated a lunge of his own. Gerald's epee struck Rex's torso. A light from the signal box indicated that Gerald had scored.

   "Alright, Gerald!" Arnold said.

   "You scored first," Rex said. "Commendable."

   "Told you I could take you on." Gerald replied as he thrust his epee at Rex.

   "Hah!" Rex said, parrying the blow. "You were just lucky."

   But just as he finished speaking, Gerald scored another hit. Rex glowered at him, incredulous. Gerald's friends cheered.

   Gerald smirked. "Just lucky, huh?"

   'Drat, I underestimated this one.' Rex thought. 'This fellow has learned incredibly fast, at the tutelage of a peer, no less.' Rex then smiled crookedly at Gerald.

   "It seems I underestimated you." Rex observed. "But, as you Americans say, 'no more Mr. Nice Guy.'" 

   Rex then launched a series of aggressive lunges. The smirked disappeared from Gerald's face as he struggled to defend against Rex's lunges. Gerald then felt a tap at the side of his helmet, Rex had scored.

   "Come on, Gerald," Arnold said. "You can do it!"

   "Yeah, Hairboy! Show this rich snob what you're made of." Helga added.

   Gerald shot a glance at his friends, Arnold and Helga were cheering him on. His eyes fell on Phoebe, she was staying silent but the look on her face showed Gerald that she was rooting for him too.

   "Pay attention to the bout!" Rex said as he hit Gerald in the chest. The score was tied.

   Gerald grimaced as he counter attacked, Rex sneered as he deftly parried or dodged Gerald's thrusts. Gerald lunged aggressively at Rex, but the Smythe-Higgins boy just side stepped and struck Gerald at the hip.

   "Three to one, old boy." Rex mocked.

   "It ain't over yet!" Gerald panted. He swung the sword toward Rex's head. Rex epee came up and blocked it. Rex pushed Gerald's sword away and drew back slightly. Gerald also drew back a little. 

   Both were on guard, waiting for the other's move. They waited, staring each other down.

   "I'll give you a chance." Rex taunted. "You can strike first."

   "What do you think I am?" Gerald said. "An idiot?"

   "Well, yes." Rex said. Apparently, the answer got to Gerald since the boy suddenly lunged at Rex. Rex parried it and thrust his sword at Gerald. Rex sneered, his sword had hit Gerald's abdomen.

   "I score." Rex said, sneer on his face.

   Gerald smiled. "Me too."

   "What?!" exclaimed Rex, he looked down. He cursed, Gerald's epee had struck his kneecap.

   Rex suddenly pulled back his sword and swished again. "I'm still in the lead!"

   "I can still catch up." Gerald retorted.

   "Come on, Gerald." Arnold urged.

   "Hey, Geraldo!" Helga shouted. "You gonna let this rich wimp beat you?"

   Phoebe said nothing, but she was cheering Gerald on silently. 'Come on, Gerald, I know you can be victorious.' Phoebe repeated again and again in her mind. She watched as Gerald and Rex alternately attacked and blocked. It was clear that Gerald was having a hard time. But it was also clear that it wasn't going easy for Rex either.

   "I must say," Rex said as he parried. "I didn't expect you to give me this much trouble."

   "Thanks," Gerald said. "You're not bad yourself."

   Rex laughed. "Of course, I've been doing this for quite a while. My victory is certain."

   Gerald smiled. "You know what they say. It ain't over 'til it's over."

   As Gerald said so he landed a good hit on Rex's right arm. The score was now tied at four-to-four. The next one to score a good hit would win.

   "Way to go, Gerald!" Arnold cheered.

   "Yeah, Geraldo!" Helga exclaimed.

   Phoebe was glad that Gerald scored a hit but, the way things were, it could still go either way. Especially since the one who could score next would win.

   Then, they heard a slight tap as Rex's epee struck Gerald's thigh. Arnold and Helga froze as Phoebe gasped. 'Oh, no!' thought Phoebe. 'It can't be!'

   Gerald also froze as he felt the sword hit the side of his thigh. He had lost, it was over. He looked at Phoebe and felt ashamed. He had lost, he had let her down…

   Rex smiled wickedly, he was the victor. He had shown this upstart what it meant to challenge the Smythe-Higgins clan…

   "No point." Charles Cardwell, Rex's instructor, said calmly.

   "WHAT?!" Rex exploded. Gerald and his friends looked at the instructor in shock.

   "You struck Gerald's thigh with the side of your blade, Rex." Charles said. "Not with the point."

   Rex cursed as Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga let out a collective sigh of relief. 'Thank God, it's not yet over.' Gerald thought.

   'Thank Goodness,' Phoebe thought. 'But it's still not over.'

   "You can do it, Gerald." Phoebe said, cheering verbally for the first time. "I know you can."

   "Yeah, you can do it!" Arnold agreed.

   "Kick his butt, Hairboy!" Helga added 

   "Bah!" Rex roared. "Again you were lucky, but I shall still be the victor!"

   Rex lunged forward, hard. Gerald smiled, he side stepped and allowed Rex's momentum to carry him forward. As Rex passed by him he brought his blade up. Gerald brought the sword point up to Rex's helmet and calmly tapped it. Rex continued forward and hit the floor.

   "The bout is over." Charles announced. "Mr. Johanssen wins."

   "Yeah!" Arnold exclaimed.

   "Alright, Geraldo!" Helga added.

   Phoebe ran to Gerald and gave him a hug. Gerald hugged her back and whispered: "Wanna go out and get something to eat?"

   "Oh?" Phoebe said. "I thought I wasn't your girlfriend yet."

   Gerald smiled. "Well, we could discuss that over a burger or something."

   Phoebe just smiled and kept on hugging Gerald.

   "I can't believe it." They heard Rex mutter. "You won."

   "Like you said, I'm just lucky." Gerald said.

   "Yes, yes you are." Rex said. "But you also have some skill."

   Rex turned to Phoebe. "You must've been quite an instructor."

   Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was just a two-bit fencing instructor."

   Rex smiled. "Well, I was wrong." He shook the hands of both Gerald and Phoebe. "I'd love to challenge either of you another time."

   Gerald smiled cockily. He looked at Phoebe and both said: "Sure, why not?"

Author's Note: Well, that was it. Thanks for reading, please review. If any of you are interested I have a KND fic, Operation: NERDS R MAD. If you like, you could read and review that one too. Thank you and good bye.


End file.
